Tyson's Message
by tinybit92
Summary: Set during Son of Neptune, SPOILERS AHEAD! Tyson contacts Annabeth to tell her about the message Percy sent him. Annabeth's reaction to finally hearing something from Percy.


_Just finished Son of Neptune last night, so if you haven't read it yet beware spoilers beyond this sentence. I know the Percabeth reunion has already been done by several people, and I'll probably do my own version of it too since Mr. Riordan decided to be a troll and couldn't give us five more pages, but this is one thing I don't think has been done yet. Tyson tells Percy that Annabeth and the ship aren't coming, which means he had to have contacted them. So this my take on that._

* * *

><p>Annabeth was irritated. After the months of work that had been put into the Argo II it was still having all kinds of technical problems.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me? We aren't even going to be ready in time now."

"Hey, there's nothing I can do about it," Leo said in tone that was almost as frustrated as hers. "Just chill out okay, because I've been told you're really scary when your mad and I don't want to be on the receiving end when this isn't even my fault."

They were standing in the middle of the camp next to the Argo II with Jason and Piper. Annabeth was tapping her foot irritably while Leo held his hands defensively in front of his face.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. It's like everything's working against us. All that work and we're still going to be la-"

"Annabeth!"

She flipped around at the sound of Tyson's voice. His face was floating in the air in an Iris message with a huge grin.

"Tyson! What's going on? Have you found Percy?" Annabeth was eager for some good news.

The young Cyclops' expression changed to a sort of frustration, like he didn't know how to answer that question. Then he said "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy talked to me!" Tyson said gleefully. "I heard his voice, but he wasn't there. He told me he is flying to Alaska, he is okay, and he will be back."

_Alaska?_ Annabeth thought to herself. She hoped when he said flying he meant on a Pegasus and not a plane.

"Then he told me to find his red harpy friend, and I did!" Tyson pointed behind him then turned enough that Annabeth could see her sitting next to Mrs. O'Leary. "Ella, say hello to Annabeth."

Ella turned to look where he indicated. "Hello," she called. "Ella found a dog. Dogs have no sweat glands." With that she returned her attention to the hellhound and Tyson turned back to Annabeth with a grin.

"Percy said to take Ella to California, Oakland Hills. He said to meet him above the Caldecott Tunnel, so we are going to go there."

A giant smile spread on Annabeth's face. Percy was okay and he would be meeting with Tyson soon in exactly the place they were planning to go. Finally something was going right. Although she still wasn't sure about him being in Alaska.

"And at the end Percy said 'There's a giant's army marching south. Tell Annabeth-' But then his voice disappeared." Tyson had done a perfect imitation of Percy's voice, right down to the way he cut out at the end of Annabeth's name. She wasn't sure whether hearing his voice made her feel better or freaked her out because a Cyclops had been saying it. "So now I don't know what he wanted me to tell you." Tyson finished sadly.

She almost didn't care that she didn't know what he was going to say, because the thing that mattered was he mentioned her specifically. He knew who she was. And clearly he knew who Tyson was too since he'd contacted him. Annabeth felt as though a gigantic weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _He remembers._ She felt like her legs were going to give out from the overwhelming sense of relief. "It's okay that you don't know, Tyson. Thank you so much for telling me. I'm really happy to know he's alright."

"I'm happy too! I get to see my brother soon. And you are coming to California too in your big ship!"

Annabeth frowned. "Actually Tyson, the big ship's not ready. We won't be able to make it by tomorrow night."

"What?" Tyson looked absolutely dejected.

Leo came forward to speak. "We're gonna be a day late, at least. Maybe two. Sorry big dude, but I gotta fix this thing."

"Okay. Too bad. I will tell Percy when I see him."

"Thank you, Tyson," Annabeth said to the pouting Cyclops. "I promise we'll be there as soon as we can. Get that Ella girl to California like your brother asked, okay?"

"Okay." He looked happier at the idea. "We will go to California. Ella is nice. It will be fun."

"I'm glad. And Tyson? Make sure you watch Percy's back for him since I'm not there to do it. You know how careless he can get." She said it with a laugh in her voice, but she really meant it.

"I will." Tyson nodded furiously. "Goodbye Annabeth."

"Bye Tyson, thanks again." She watched him swipe his hand through the message before he disappeared.

With a deep sigh, Annabeth finally let herself drop to the ground. She lay back in the grass and stared at the sky with smile before she started laughing. She was so happy and relieved that all she could do was laugh.

Piper grinned, and Jason asked her "Has she lost her mind?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she's just happy."

Annabeth turned her head to look at them with a gigantic smile. "He's alive. Percy's alive and he says he's okay. He remembers Tyson and he remembers me. The only possible way I could be happier right now is if I'd gotten to see him myself." She sighed again and thanked the gods that something so great had come along to make this day better.

* * *

><p><em>Can I just say how much I love Ella? Adorable. But yeah, everybody's been writing about Annabeth dreading Percy not remembering her on the flight to California, but Tyson had to have contacted her, so she's got to know already by that point. So there you go, hope you liked it.<br>_


End file.
